


Case 14: Sinking Matters

by Haedonrocks



Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [14]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, murder at the yacht club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Someone has been murdered at the Yacht Club and the suspects seems to be hiding secrets. Will Vivi find out what they are?
Relationships: Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Criminal Case: The Mystery Skulls [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684867
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Vivi Yukino: Another day, another mystery to solve. We have a guy who’s been cursed by a voodoo doll, but we don’t know where it came from. Could there be witchcraft in Ocean Side? 

Lewis Pepper: From what I know, the practice of witchcraft came from the upper north, but could have spread when America was growing. But we also have another mystery today. A man called from the yacht club and said that there has been a murder.

Vivi Yukino: A murder? Well I guess I could move the voodoo doll witchcraft case to the side and solve this crime. 

Lewis Pepper: Good luck Vivi, these are rich guys you are going to be dealing with.   
________________________________

At the yacht club:

Rocky Banks: Oh thank goodness, you’re here! 

Vivi Yukino: Of course, I heard that there has been a murder in here?

Rocky Banks: Yes! Right in the main room. His name is Jordan Ferrell.

Vivi Yukino: Alright then, I’ll go check out the scene. Then I’ll talk to you later so don’t go anywhere.

In the main room, Vivi finds the male body who has his skull fractured and a bloody book. 

Vivi Yukino: Hmm, so the victim, Jordan Ferrell, looks like he’s been beaten to death with something, there’s blood coming out of his head. The question is why would someone want to kill him in this nice place? I also have this book covered in blood, a sailing book to be exact. I should give this to Sam to see if the blood on it is the victim’s. While I wait for the results, I should talk to the man about the murder, he seems to know the vicitm. 

Vivi sends the body to the morgue and the book to the lab. Then she talks to Rocky Banks.

Vivi Yukino: Alright, so you knew Jordan very well, Mr..?

Rocky Banks: Banks, Rocky Banks. Yes, we were members of the yacht club. I knew him a year ago when he first joined in and I thought that I could teach him how to sail. After we spent time together, we became great friends. (sighs.) It’s such a shame to see him dead in the place we first met. 

Vivi Yukino: I know how it must’ve felt. But don’t go anywhere until I’m done with the investigation.

Rocky Banks: I understand. And if it helps you, he’s got a sailboat waiting outside if you want to check it out.

Vivi Yukino: As a matter of fact, I do. Thank you, Mr. Banks.

At the victim’s sailboat, Vivi finds a faded letter and a golden chain necklace. 

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Banks gave me some good advice about going to the victim’s sailboat. There’s a bunch of evidence here. Like this golden necklace. It looks expensive, though I still have to remember that this is a club full of rich people. Maybe collecting the skin cells can help me find out who it belongs to. And this paper is faded. Some dusting should do the trick. 

Vivi collects the skin cells from the chain.

Vivi Yukino: Now, let’s see if Samantha can tell us who’s necklace this belongs to. 

Vivi sends the skin cells to the lab and dusts the paper. 

Vivi Yukino: This letter belongs to someone named Lydia Gibson. And it’s addressed to our victim, Jordan Ferrell. It says that she wants most of the money from their divorce from three months ago. A divorce with money? Sounds like a motive for murder. Let’s bring her to the HQ for a talk.

She talks to Lydia Gibson.

Lydia Gibson: Mind telling me why I’m here? I do have a hair appointment at two today. 

Vivi Yukino: Sorry for bringing you here, but your ex husband has been murdered today.

Lydia Gibson: Which ex husband?

Vivi Yukino: You have more than one?

Lydia Gibson: Why yes, troubled relationships are common you know. Six of them at least for me.

Vivi Yukino: Jordan Ferrell is his name.

Lydia Gibson: Ah, the sixth one. It’s a shame that he’s been murdered.

Vivi Yukino: It doesn’t sound like you’re sad about it.

Lydia Gibson: Well I wish I could be, but I don’t have the right feelings for it.

Vivi Yukino: Feelings huh? Like the letter you sent to him about having more money for you?

Lydia Gibson: So that’s how you knew me? Alright I’ll talk, the reason why I divorced him was because he was useless and acted like a child. Him and his sailboats, as if they were more important than his own used to be wife. I just needed the money to get my life back to normal.

Vivi Yukino: And how long were you married to him?

Lydia Gibson: A year mostly. I was hoping longer if he didn’t join that silly club. 

Vivi Yukino: Well, I’ll keep you in touch if we need to talk again.

At the lab:

Vivi Yukino: Sam, did you find out who’s necklace it is? 

Samantha Romenz: I did. At first, I thought it belonged to the victim since you found it in his boat. But with the skin cells, it belongs to a certain Riley Reynolds. A background check revealed that he’s a rich man with a thing for stock markets. 

Vivi Yukino: So he must have been on that boat with the victim. I should talk to this rich guy and see what he has to say. 

She talks to Riley Reynolds.

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Reynolds? I found your necklace on Jordan’s boat and-

Riley Reynolds: My necklace? Oh thank you miss, I thought I lost it when I went on that fishing trip with Jordan Ferrell. It costs a fortune you know?

Vivi Yukino: I can see that. But I wanted to see you because Jordan has been murdered today at the yacht club.

Riley Reynolds: Murdered!? Oh dear, I partied too much today that I didn’t know he was dead. I bet everyone is going to panic about this. 

Vivi Yukino: Sir, no one is going to panic. Everyone has to stay calm while we finish the investigation. To start, how long did you know the victim?

Riley Reynolds: Back at private school. He and I go way there. Did you know that we play these silly pranks on the other classmates and teachers?

Vivi Yukino: No I did not. 

Riley Reynolds: Ah, good times. But after I graduated, I gambled for money and hit the jackpot. Then took that money and played the stock markets just like poker. 

Vivi Yukino: I see, well just don’t go anywhere in case I need to speak to you again.

Riley Reynolds: I’ll never leave. Ocean Side is my home. 

At the lab:

Vivi Yukino: Sammy, what did you find out about the blood in the book?

Samantha Romenz: Easy, the blood belonged to your victim. Although the book on the other hand is probably much useless since it could have been anyones. But because of that, I did remember something. When you were entering the building, was there some sort of ID pass when you came in? 

Vivi Yukino: Yeah, what about it?

Samantha Romenz: Well I researched that yacht club and found out that people who have ID cards can only enter. What’s more is that the only way you could get an ID card is to learn how to sail. So the killer knows how to sail. 

Vivi Yukino: Then that could be anyone, even if they don’t have the ID card, but it’s worth a clue I guess.

Samantha Romenz: Thank me later when you arrest the killer.

At the morgue:

Vivi Yukino: Danny, what did you find out about the victim?

Danny Lins: Well you were right about how he died, blunt force trauma to the head. From how hard the killer had hit him, it seemed like they wanted him dead in seconds. And the pattern of the fracture shows me that you are looking for something that has a pointy end. 

Vivi Yukino: Got it, I’ll be on a lookout for that. Anything else?

Danny Lins: Yeah, it seems like there was some sort of struggle since there was a bruise on his wrists and I found traces of rubber on them. I researched the rubber and found out that it came from a rubber ball. That’s when it hit me, your killer must have played racquetball before they killed the victim. 

Vivi Yukino: So the killer plays racquetball. I’ll make sure to ask any of the suspects that.

At the HQ:

Vivi Yukino: I’ve got a good start on where this investigation is going. The victim, Jordan Ferrell, has been beaten to death with some sort of weapon with a pointy end and I know that the killer knows how to sail and plays racquetball. I also have some suspects. The person who reported the murder, Rocky Banks said that he knew the vicitm a year ago when he joined the club, pretty good friends I could see. On the other hand, Riley Reynolds, another friend of his, seems like he only cares about money more than him. I could be wrong. But my eyes are also pointing to his ex-wife, Lydia Gibson, who divorced him because he was useless and acted like a child. I just need more evidence to get the right killer. 

Lewis Pepper: Hey Vivi, someone’s in the HQ wanting to talk to you. He claims that he’s the owner of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi Yukino: So we have Jordan Ferrell beaten to death in the yacht club. We have a couple who had different feelings about him along with a bunch of clues to catch the killer.

Lewis Pepper: Vivi, someone came into the HQ. He says that he’s the owner of the yacht club and needs to speak with you. His name is Ace Clarkson.

Vivi Yukino: Thanks, I’ll go speak to him right away.

She talks to Ace Clarkson.

Vivi Yukino: Mr Clarkson? I heard you wanted to speak to me?

Ace Clarkson: Yes, I heard about the murder at my yacht club and I’m demanding that you find the killer fast or everyone there will quit. 

Vivi Yukino: I’m doing what I can to find the killer, Mr. Clarkson. Did you know Jordan Ferrell?

Ace Clarkson: Not really. As the owner, I have to make sure that everything is in check with the insurance and property. Although I do like to play racquetball for a break.

Vivi Yukino: I see. Well, I promise to find the killer before you start to lose members.

Ace Clarkson: Thank you.  
_____________________________

Vivi Yukino: Kinda strange for an owner to not know his own members. But since his business is about boats, he knows how to sail. I should write that down. I should also check out the racquetball court too since the killer went there before killing Jordan. 

At the racquetball court, Vivi finds a broken flower pot and a basket of rackets. 

Vivi Yukino: Man, they sure know how to leave a mess. But it’s good since I found some clues, like this broken flower pot. I’m not sure why it would be out here, but maybe I could put it back together. And this basket of rackets seems out of place to me, maybe there’s something hiding in there.

Vivi finds a note in the basket of rackets. 

Vivi Yukino: There was a note in that basket. And it’s covered in blood! Does this belong to the killer? It says, “Do as the heavens have done, forget your evil; with them forgive yourself.” What does that mean? Mystery can find out, I’m going to give this to him. 

She sends the note to Mystery and repairs the flower pot. 

Vivi Yukino: This flower pot has a name on it, Abbey Croft. According to the database, Abby Croft is a gardener who works at the greenhouse just not far from here. Maybe she can explain why her flower pot is here. 

She talks to Abbey Croft.

Abbey Croft: Hi there, would you like some nice flowers for a loved one of yours?

Vivi Yukino: Maybe, but I found this flower pot at the racquetball. Is there a reason why?

Abbey Croft: Oh, that wasn’t me. A nice customer of mine, Jordan Ferrell, bought one for his house. He said that it would look great on his porch. 

Vivi Yukino: So you knew Jordan? I’m sorry to tell you this, but he was found murdered in the yacht club today. 

Abbey Croft: Ahh, that would explain why he seemed so angry when he walked past here.

Vivi Yukino: I’m sorry, what? You just saw him walking here after he was murdered? 

Abbey Croft: Yes. You see, I can see ghosts. 

Vivi Yukino: You can!? 

Abbey Croft: It’s been a gift ever since I was a child. Speaking to the spirits among us is what I ever did. Though they did seem afraid of me talking to me. 

Vivi Yukino: Can you talk to him and see who killed him?

Abbey Croft: I can try, but I don’t think having a ghost speak is going to help your case. Just saying. 

Vivi Yukino: You do have a good point. Alright, I find the killer myself. Thanks for your help.

Abbey Croft: My pleasure, but I do promise to speak to Jordan. 

At the library:

Vivi Yukino: Hey Mystery, did you find out about that note I sent you?

Mystery Yukino: I did indeed. This quote came from one of Shakespeare’s plays, The Winter Tale. It means to forgive your sins as heaven does. The killer must have been a bit remorseful towards the victim. 

Vivi Yukino: Man, that’s some confession.

Mystery Yukino: Yeah, but now you know that the killer reads Shakespeare.

Vivi Yukino: That’s good, I was in a need of another clue. Maybe I should head back to the crime scene for another sweep.

At the main room, Vivi finds a package of cigars and a torn picture.

Vivi Yukino: A package of cigars? It looks unique and old, I wonder who it belongs to. It doesn’t have a name, but maybe dusting some fingerprints can shine some light. This photo has been torn to pieces, I should tape it up and see what it shows. 

Vivi dusts the package of cigars. 

Vivi Yukino: Arthur can tell me who this belongs to. 

She sends the fingerprints to the lab and puts the torn photo back together.

Vivi Yukino: Huh, it’s a picture of two school boys smiling at the camera. It looks like it was made back when I was a kid. The boy on the left looks exactly like the victim, Jordan Ferrell and the other kid looks like one of the suspects, Riley Reynolds. Riley did tell me that they went to private school together. But why was this picture torn up? The only one who could explain this is Mr. Reynolds, time to bring him to the HQ for questioning.

She talks to Riley Reynolds.

Riley Reynolds: Hello again, I was just done playing racquetball and I had the best time ever there. Would you care to play a game?

Vivi Yukino: No, but I want to know why a picture of you and Jordan was torn. I thought you guys said that you were best friends.

Riley Reynolds: We were if he hadn’t been so angry over money. 

Vivi Yukino: What do you mean angry over money?

Riley Reynolds: Like I said, I’m a rich man and I plan to become even richer. But Jordan thought that it was ruining our friendship, saying that it’s corrupting me. Then he had to make a stupid decision making for me; either we continue the friendship or the money. I was angry at him for that. So I pushed him away. Jordan was nothing but someone who wants to ruin dreams. He must have been the one who tore the picture up. 

Vivi Yukino: What you did was selfish. Jordan only wanted to help you.

Riley Reynolds: Help me!? I don’t know your definition of help is besides being dramatic. I’ve spent my day partying and sailing while reading some Shakespeare. 

Vivi Yukino: Then I just hope you didn’t kill Jordan because of the friendship breakup.

At the lab.

Arthur Kingsmen: Man, I wish I went to the yacht club. Sailing is a dream I’ve had for years.

Vivi Yukino: Well it is expensive, just like the cigars I gave you. 

Arthur Kingsmen: Right. Well, I analyzed the fingerprints and I can tell you that they belong to Jordan Ferrell. There were a whole bunch of his fingerprints on there.

Vivi Yukino: So our victim was a smoker? Not sure if that’s important or not.

Arthur Kingsmen: It’s important when I tell you that I found another set of fingerprints. A certain Rocky Banks. There were two of them there.

Vivi Yukino: Huh, now why would Mr. Banks have the victim’s cigar box? I should ask him.

Vivi talks to Rocky Banks.

Vivi Yukino: Mr. Banks, when I first talked to you, you never mentioned the cigar box you took from Jordan. 

Rocky Banks: Oh. I didn’t really think that would matter. 

Vivi Yukino: Unless you were stealing them, then it would matter.

Rocky Banks: Well, I can’t lie. I will admit that I took a cigar from Jordan. It’s just that I have this nicotine addiction that I can’t control and Jordan never shares his things with me. I mean, I was the one who taught him how to sail and the meaning of shakespeare. So why wouldn’t he let me have just one cigar? So I stole one from his box, but I swear he never knew. 

Vivi Yukino: I’m not sure if I should trust you, but I just hope you didn’t kill him over one cigar.

At the HQ:

Vivi Yukino: This has been a rollercoaster today. First I meet the owner of the yacht club who doesn’t even know his own members, then the florist and ghost whisper who’s seen the victim after he was dead, and let’s not forget that Riley and Rocky had their issues with the victim between money and cigars. At least I know that the killer reads Shakespeare I just need a new path to solve this case, but where.

Abbey Croft: Detective, I have some news for you! Jordan spoke to me. He wants me to give you a message.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivi Yukino: It seems like almost everyone hated the victim and I’m not sure if any of them are capible of murder. 

Abbey Croft: Detective, I have some news for you! Jordan spoke to me. He wants me to give you a message.

Vivi Yukino: He did!? Ok, let’s go to the interrogation room to talk. 

Vivi talks to Abby Croft.

Vivi Yukino: Okay, what did he say?

Abbey Croft: He told me that he knows who killed him. But he can’t tell you because it won’t work in court. Yet he warns of the killer, ready to strike you if you get too close.

Vivi Yukino: Oh dear. Are you sure that’s what he said?

Abbey Croft: Yes, I never misheard any spirits I met. If I were you, I would watch your back.

Vivi Yukino: Thank you, stay safe.   
_________________________________  
Vivi Yukino: Is Abbey telling the truth that the killer is coming after me? I know that ghosts and monsters exist, but I’m not sure if she’s faking it or not. I need to keep an eye on her just in case. But for now, I should head back to the victim’s sailboat for more clues. 

At the sailboat, Vivi finds a laptop and a faded folder. 

Vivi Yukino: Here’s something interesting, a folder. But the label on it is faded. Some dust should do the trick. I also have this laptop, could it be from the victim? I should hack into it and see.

Vivi dusts the folder.

Vivi Yukino: Hey, this folder is about the divorce papers between the victim and his ex-wife Lydia Gibson. Hmm, I wonder if she’s hiding a better reason to divorce him than being childish. Laurel can tell me.

She gives the folder to Laurel Inti and hacks into the computer.

Vivi Yukino: This computer actually belongs to Ace Clarkson, the owner of the yacht club. It looks like he was going to kick out Jordan Ferrell for stealing. But I thought Ace didn’t know the victim. I need to speak to him again.

She talks to Ace Clarkson.

Vivi Yukino: Mr Clarkson, you forgot to tell me about trying to kick the victim out for stealing. 

Ace Clarkson: Of course you had to know about that. Ok look, I did lie about not knowing him and yes he did steal for me. It was a century old pair of cufflinks that belonged to my great grandfather. 

Vivi Yukino: Why would he steal those?

Ace Clarkson: I don’t know! I never got the chance to talk to him for that. Now I’ll never know where he put them. 

Vivi Yukino: Do you really think that I don’t know if you really did meet him or not?

Ace Clarkson: I’m telling you everything I know! Like how I play racquetball and read Shakespeare before bed. It’s my life, I know.

Vivi Yukino: I hope you’re telling the truth or you’re going to lose more than a pair of cufflinks.

At Laurel’s office.

Laurel Inti: This is just ridiculous! 

Vivi Yukino: Is something wrong?

Laurel Inti: Yes! I have never seen anything so fake!

Vivi Yukino: Is it those divorce papers I gave you?

Laurel Inti: Right! It’s all fake the first time I saw the words on here. It’s all forgery!

Vivi Yukino: So they never divorced. I need to speak to Lydia again about this.

She talks to Lydia Gibson.

Lydia Gibson: First my hair appointment, and now racquetball? Don’t you have anything better to do?

Vivi Yukino: It’s time to spit it out Lydia, I know that you and Jordan are still married. 

Lydia Gibson: Married!? I told you, I divorced him because he was useless and childish. 

Vivi Yukino: That’s what I thought too until my friend who is a lawyer found out that the papers are a forge. Why would you fake something like this?

Lydia Gibson: I should have seen that coming then. Alright fine, we are still married, but I did want to divorce him. 

Vivi Yukino: What made you change your mind?

Lydia Gibson: Jordan, of course! As he was forcing me to sail his stupid sailboat, he had this idea of pretending that we were separate, but still married. Said that it would make us more rich than before and we get to do things we like. 

Vivi Yukino: You know that it’s illegal to forge divorce papers.

Lydia Gibson: So what? Take me to jail, I had a good life. I’ll spend my time there reading Shakespeare

Vivi Yukino: I’ll probably add murder to your case if I find out you killed Jordan. 

At the HQ:

Vivi Yukino: This investigation is not going well. Almost all of our suspects hated the victim’s guts. Like the fact that Lydia Gibson had forged the divorce papers so she could still be married to Jordan, which was his idea. Then Ace Clarkson wanted to kick him out for stealing a pair of old cufflinks. But Abbey didn’t have a grudge against him at all. In fact, he talked to him after the murder. But I don’t know if I should trust her just yet. The only way to solve this case if I go back to the racquetball courts to find more clues. 

At the racquetball courts, Vivi finds a bloody cane and a trash can.

Vivi Yukino: Whoa! Is that a cane covered in blood!? Daniel said that the victim was struck with something with a pointy end, that must be it. There’s some gold substance at the end of the cane, I should collect a sample. And every single time, a trash can holds the treasure. Time to go digging. 

Vivi collects the gold substance.

Vivi: Let’s see what Samantha can tell me what this gold is.

Vivi finds a broken racket in the trash can.

Vivi Yukino: What is this racket doing in the trash? It looks like someone broke the net. Maybe Samantha can find something about this.

She goes to the lab.

Vivi Yukino: So Sam, why did you find out about the clues I sent you?

Samantha Romenz: First, I would like to say that you were spot on with the cane, it’s definitely the murder weapon. The victim's blood was on it. As for the gold, I had to do some research to see if it came from jewelry, which it did. This gold came from a brooch that the killer might be wearing right now.

Vivi Yukino: I look closely for one, what about the racket?

Samantha Romenz: Yeah, I didn’t know why you gave me it. But upon a closer look, there were traces of blood on the handle, the victim's blood. Your killer must have played a game before he broked it. 

Vivi Yukino: Anything that can help me?

Samantha Romenz: No, but Arthur can.

Arthur Kingsmen: Thanks Sam. So I took a look at where the killer stepped on the net and did some calculations on the pressure they used on the net and the weight of the racket. Putting them into my calculator, I found out that the killer weighs 153 pounds.

Vivi Yukino: Thanks Arthur, that’ll be helpful when I’m arresting this killer.

Vivi Yukino: It’s time to arrest Jordan Ferrell’s murder.

Arrest the killer:  
Rocky Banks: Knows how to sail, reads Shakespeare, wears a gold brooch, weighs 153 pounds.

Lydia Gibson: Knows how to sail, plays racquetball, reads Shakespeare, wears gold brooch, weighs 123 pounds.  
Riley Reynolds: Knows how to sail, plays racquetball, reads Shakespeare, weights 153 pounds,  
Ace Clarkson: Knows how to sail, plays racquetball, reads Shakespeare, wears a gold brooch, weights 153 pounds.  
Abby Croft: Weighs 121 pounds.

Vivi brings the killer into the interrogation room.

Vivi Yukino: Ace Clarkson, you are under arrest for the brutal murder of Jordan Ferrell.

Ace Clarkson: What!? This is ridiculous! I’m the one who told you to find the killer!

Vivi Yukino: And I did. You used your ID card, which is only given if you have learned how to sail, to enter the building. Then fought with the victim before killing him with a cane, which you left traces of your gold brooch on.

Ace Clarkson: Wait a minute! Everyone in that building has an ID card, it could've been them. The same with the gold brooch. 

Vivi Yukino: Then explain why you wrote a Shakespeare quote on a piece of paper for forgiveness towards him.

Ace Clarkson: Now that’s just silly. I don’t write quotes from a play. I would have written a whole paragraph.

Vivi Yukino: Yeah, right after breaking your racket in anger. We have evidence on that too. So why kill a man just because he took some cufflinks?

Ace Clarkson: Well how was I supposed to know he was an FBI agent!? (Silence.)

Vivi Yukino: Wait, did you say that Jordan was an FBI agent?

Ace Clarkson: Yes, it surprised me too. I guess it’s time to confess. Not about the murder, but about the other crimes my family had comitted.

Vivi Yukino: Explain.

Ace Clarkson: When my great grandfather was my age, he made illegal trades with other countries that involved weapons and food. As the years went by, he got himself rich and had been our family goal ever since. When it was my turn, I did the same thing he did, but this time, I used the money to create my own business. 

Vivi Yukino: The yacht club?

Ace Clarkson: I’ve always loved sailing as a kid and I knew this was the time to do it. What’s worse is that I thought I was going to get away from my crimes. That was until Jordan joined in. 

Vivi Yukino: So he never wanted to join your club?

Ace Clarkson: No, he acted like he loved it. He fooled everyone there and made us believe that he was one of us. When I was coming in to check in, he confronted me. He said that I was under arrest for the illegal trades me and my family had made for a century. 

Vivi Yukino: I’m guessing you resisted.

Ace Clarkson: Of course I did! I wasn’t going to lose everything that I’ve worked on for so long. So the both of us struggled until I decided killing him would be best. That cane was the first thing that came to my mind and I hitted him until he didn’t move.

Vivi Yukino: Now you just made things worse for yourself. You’re under arrest.

At the courtroom.

Judge Emily: Ace Clarkson, you are here by court for the murder of Jordan Ferrell, an FBI agent. How do you plead?

Ace Clarkson: Guilty, you’re honor. I didn’t want to go to prison for what my family did.

Judge Emily: And you think that murder will solve anything?

Ace Clarkson: I wasn’t in my right mind. I panicked.

Judge Emily: You were conscious of your crimes and knew from right and wrong. You are sentenced to life in prison without parole.

Ace Clarkson: Everything is in ruins because of that FBI agent.

At the HQ:

Vivi Yukino: Another case solved by the Mystery Skulls Team. 

Lewis Pepper: You did amazing there, though it was very surprising at the end.

Vivi Yukino: I never would have thought that the victim was an FBI agent.

Lewis Pepper: At least you arrested Ace Clarkson for his crimes. But now, we need to figure out about that voodoo doll that was cursed.


	4. Additional Investigation 2 of 6: Fires and Spirits

Vivi Yukino: Now that we arrest Jordan’s killer, it's time to continue on with the investigation of the voodoo doll. From what we know, someone cursed a man with a voodoo doll that Mystery had broken. No one knows where the package came from, but we can see if we can find a trail.

Lewis Pepper: Good, because someone had spotted a mysterious person at the racquetball courts. They said that they were wearing a brown cloak.

Vivi Yukino: That must be them then, I need to see if I can find this mysterious person. 

Rocky Banks: Excuse me, did I come here at the wrong time? 

Lewis Pepper: Mr. Banks, glad to see you again. Is something wrong?

Rocky Banks: Yes. I really need help, it’s about the cufflinks.

Lewis Pepper: Of course, I’ll talk to you in the interrogation room. Looks like we are going to be busy today.

Vivi Yukino: Because crime never sleeps, I’ll see you later once I find this person. 

In the interrogation room, Lewis talks to Rocky Banks.

Lewis Pepper: So Mr. Banks, you were saying something about missing cufflinks?

Rocky Banks: Yes. After what had happened at the yacht club today, everyone is starting to panic. Between our owner being arrested for murder and illegal trades and the fact that Jordan was an FBI agent. It really surprised me. 

Lewis Pepper: Yeah, I’ll be shocked too if my friend was a secret FBI agent who was trying to arrest the owner. So what about the cufflinks?

Rocky Banks: Although we hate Mr. Clarkson for that, we still want him in his memory. Jordan too, of course. From what I heard, Jordan had a safe in his sailboat where he kept the cufflinks in. 

Lewis Pepper: Well it might be against FBI law to steal something from them, but I can try. 

Rocky Banks: Thank you. You’ll help a lot of people here.

Lewis goes to the sailboat to find a locked safe. 

Lewis Pepper: This must be the safe that Mr. Banks was talking about. If I can unlock it, I could get those cufflinks.

Lewis unlocks the safe.

Lewis Pepper: Ha! Not even a dead FBI agent's safe could stop me. There’s the cufflinks and a document. Hmm, I should give this document to Laurel to see what’s on it before I give these to Mr. Banks. 

At Laurel’s office.

Laurel Inti: Stealing from the FBI? That’s the first time you’ve done this.

Lewis Pepper: I know, it’s crazy. But is there a reason why that document is in there?

Laurel Inti: About that, this has nothing to do with the cufflinks you have. 

Lewis Pepper: Really? What is it then?

Laurel Inti: It’s an investigation that Mr. Ferrell was working here. Something about nuclear weapons and seizing the blueprints. 

Lewis Pepper: Someones making nuclear weapons!? In Ocean Side!?

Laurel Inti: I hope not, although it does talk about the yacht club here. Maybe he knows more than illegal trades. 

Lewis Pepper: Maybe. I should give the cufflinks to Mr. Banks before I get into this stuff.

He talks to Rocky Banks.

Lewis Pepper: I got the cufflinks Mr. Banks.

Rocky Banks: You did? That’s amazing! Now everyone can calm down now that we have it back. Mr. Clarkson was like a mentor to me when he showed me around the club and meeting the people. To think that he’s in prison for murder makes me angry. 

Lewis Pepper: Sorry to hear that, anything else I can help with?

Rocky Banks: You already help us enough with the cufflinks. As a reward, you should talk to Riley Reynolds for an invitation to his yacht party in a few weeks. Tell him that I said so.

Lewis Pepper: Sounds good, I’ll go talk to him.

Lewis talks to Riley Reynolds.

Riley Reynolds: Hey there, can I help you?

Lewis Pepper: Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Banks said that you were inviting people for a yacht party in a few weeks.

Riley Reynolds: Of course, it’s gonna be a blast. One of the best parties in Ocean Side. 

Lewis Pepper: Right, and knowing that I did deliver those cufflinks back to the club, do you think I can get one?

Riley Reynolds: Hmm, well I don’t usually give them out for free. But as a reward for proving my innocence for the murder, I’ll let you get one. Here you go.

Lewis Pepper: Thank you sir, I promise I’ll be there.

Riley Reynolds: No problem, it’s good having the best law enforcement here. Anyway, see you in a few weeks.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
At the racquetball court, Vivi finds a pile of leaves. 

Vivi Yukino: Hmm, there’s no one here that has a brown cloak on. They must have left before I got here. Maybe searching around for clues can help me solve this mystery. Those piles of leaves should have something in there, I should check. 

Vivi finds a torn cloth in the leaves.

Vivi Yukino: I found a torn cloth in that pile of leaves. Hey, this cloth is brown. Lewis said that someone spotted someone wearing a brown cloak. This must be a piece of that cloth. Arthur can tell me more about this cloth, I should send it to him.

At the lab.

Vivi Yukino: So Arthur, what did you find out about the cloth?

Arthur Kingsmen: Well, I’m not the person who knows much about stylish clothes, but I can say that this had to come from a cloak of some kind, mostly in rituals. 

Vivi Yukino: So it is theirs, did you find out who it belongs to?

Arthur Kingsmen: Vivi, I can’t just easily figure out who’s this is just by a cloth, but I did find something else. I had Samantha help me what this strange yellow substance is and found out it was pollen from flowers. 

Vivi Yukino: Pollen from flowers? The only person I could think of is that florist, Abbey Croft. Her greenhouse is the only place that has flowers. Is she the one wearing the cloak? I might need to talk to her.

Vivi talks to Abbey Croft.

Vivi Yukino: Ms. Croft, can you explain the pollen on this brown cloth I found at the courts?

Abbey Croft: It’s not mine, that person with the brown cloak came to my greenhouse to talk to me.

Vivi Yukino: Really? What did they say?

Abbey Croft: Well, I guess it’s time to tell you the truth. There’s a cult in Ocean Side, they go by the name, The Spirit Callers.

Vivi Yukino: The Spirit Callers?

Abbey Croft: Yes, they worship the spirits from the other side, trying to get them into our world. I can tell you this because I once joined that cult. 

Vivi Yukino: Really, do you know who else is in that cult?

Abbey Croft: I wish I could, but we’re not allowed to reveal ourselves. They take it very seriously. 

Vivi Yukino: I see, thanks for the information. 

Abbey Croft: Please be careful, you don’t know what you’re going up against.

At the HQ:

Vivi Yukino: We got our first piece of puzzle guys. Abbey Croft told me about a cult here in Ocean Side called The Spirit Callers who talk and worship spirits from the other side.

Lewis Pepper: Hmm that doesn’t sound good. Maybe this cult has something to do with the voodoo doll our person received. 

Vivi Yukino: Could be. But can you explain to me how you got another invitation to another party? 

Lewis Pepper: Umm, I guess I should’ve let you have it since you solved the case. All I did was give back some cufflinks and asked.

Vivi Yukino: Well, just take pictures of the yacht there so I can see.  
Lewis Pepper: Will do. Plus, we got a new situation. Jordan Ferrell was working on an investigation about someone making nuclear weapons, though we don’t know what his lead is. 

Vivi Yukino: Nuclear weapons? That’s never good.

Lewis Pepper: Yeah, hopefully we can find a lead into that soon. Right now, let’s take a break for today.


End file.
